


Caught

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spider-man homecoming
Genre: Caught, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Masturbation, The Talk, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: Peter had a problem, how was he supposed to get any work done if this kept happening to him?“Mr. Stark, what is this?” Peter asked pointing to his tented crouch in confusion.“Did you miss the week where they went over reproductive organs?” Tony asked dryly, trying hard to keep from smiling.At least Peter was asking him instead of trying to figure it out on his own.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 15 here, and it’s totally possible for one to not know the workings of sex. I myself didn’t discover masturbation until I was 23, I grew up in a conservative religious household. 
> 
> So Cap is is Catholic and it just fit, go with it. It’s fanfic and please for the love of gods read the tags.

“Mr. Stark, are you busy? I need to talk to you,” Peter said quietly from where he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“No I’m not busy, what did you need kid?” Tony asked as he grabbed a mug to pour himself some coffee. 

Peter glanced around the empty kitchen skeptically, but didn’t voice his thoughts like he wanted too. This was the busiest place in the tower, he should know. 

He had been living here with the Avengers for a few weeks now, and this is where everyone congregated. He didn’t want to have this personal talk here. His face must have been an open book as he noted the look of understanding cross his mentor’s face.

“Let’s head down to my study, we won’t be disturbed there,” Tony said kindly as he filled up his mug and headed out the kitchen. He was unsure of what the boy had to say, but it must be important considering they needed to speak somewhere privately.

Peter nodded and quickly followed after his mentor, gritting his teeth the whole time; it was happening again. He was annoyed but at the same time, this was proof just in case he couldn’t get his point across. He could show him. So into his thoughts, Peter wasn’t aware that they were in the study until Tony gestured for him to sit.

“So, what’s on your mind Pete?” Tony asked kindly, trying to set the teen at ease. The boy looked uneasy and he had no idea why that was. 

“Something is happening to me, and I don’t know how to stop it,” Peter told him quietly.

“Is it hurting you?” Tony asked immediately, as that was always the first thing Rhodey always asked him. 

“It can feel really really uncomfortable, but it’s never hurt,” Peter replied honestly, unconsciously reaching down to try to adjust himself. He didn’t like the way it felt against his jeans.

“I see,” Tony replied slowly and he did, especially when he witnessed the teen adjusting himself. He just needed to be sure, this was going to be humiliating enough for the both of them. “Which body part is it?”

“My penis,” Peter said quietly, but he wasn’t embarrassed at the moment. How could he be, his sexual education was lacking tremendously.

“I figured that, what else has been happening?” Tony asked him curiously. He needed to know everything so he could figure out what he needed to explain to Peter.

Here Peter blushed as this part was embarrassing as hell and he felt ashamed to admit it. But if he wasn’t truthful how would he get his answers. Besides he knew that Mr. Stark would never make fun of him. “I’ve been wetting the bed,” he whispered out.

“Like full blown wetting or is it like a wet spot on the sheets?” Tony asked knowingly.

“No, not full blown but my underwear is wet and sticky and so are the sheets. I’m really sorry, I’ve been limiting my drinks and waking up to go but I’m still wet in the morning,” Peter said nervously. He hoped he didn’t get into too much trouble. Especially because it was a medical issue it seemed like. He couldn’t control it.

Tony chuckled at the end but before shaking his head. He knew exactly what was wrong, and how to fix it. The teen had definitely missed all of Sex Ed classes, and it unfortunately fell to him. “Relax Peter, there’s not a thing wrong with you,” he told him.

“Then What has been happening? Because if this is all normal how come I’ve never heard about it?”Peter asked hurriedly, resting his hand atop of his jean covered crotch. 

“You probably missed that week where they went over all of this, but it’s fine. I can explain this easily enough. I just need you to remember five very important words before we begin, are you ready?” Tony asked him cheerfully.

“Yeah,” Peter replied with a firm nod.

“You. Will. Not. Go. Blind.” Tony stated carefully, making sure to pronounce each word, his tone serious and.calm. “Now repeat it,” be requested.

“Okay, I will not go blind,” Peter replied confidently even though he was very confused. Mr. Stark had an Interesting way of explaining things but he was very thorough.

Tony nodded, before he took a deep breath and gave Peter the sex talk, making sure to touch base on the things Peter had specified before going over it all.

Peter was both fascinated and grossed out at the same time, not to mention something else. He held up a hand quickly before Tony could continue. 

“What’s up?” Tony asked curiously.

“I think I need a break,” Peter said a weird expression his face. He had felt super uncomfortable when he had walked into the study. And now this conversation while enlightening, it was having a weird effect on his body.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Tony asked, wondering if he should be worried. 

“I feel like I need to use the bathroom, but at the same time I don’t think I’m capable of peeing right now,”Peter admitted out.

“You do need a break, but you don’t need to pee. That is arousal, it feels different for everyone, it’s also the reason why your penis is feeling very heavy and large in your pants. It’s called an erection,” Tony explained patiently.

Peter was getting embarrassed now, especially because it seemed every movement in his chair was putting fire in his belly, not even mentioning his lower regions. “Okay, can we finish this after?” He asked before he stood up, watching in horror as his jeans tented out.

“Yeah, That is normal too,” Tony remarked with a straight face. It was so hard, no pun intended, but the kid’s face was comical. 

“Will it go down?” Peter asked softly, this was worrying. Oh jeez what if this happened somewhere else, that would be embarrassing. 

“Yes, remember how we talked about relieving that ache so to speak?” Tony said quietly.

“Yeah,” the teen murmured softly. “Masturbation you said,” he reminded the man.

“Exactly. Go into your room, close the door and get to know your body okay. I won’t disturb you,” Tony told him seriously.

“Kay,” Peter replied quietly. “What if this happens at school?”

“Not if, when Pete. It’s going to happen, you just have to think about other things to will it down. Get creative and see what works for you,” Tony said with an apologetic look.

“Oh,” Peter said with a sigh before nodded. “Okay I’m gonna go try it,”

“Alright,” Tony replied before remembering something. He quickly opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out a new bottle of lube. “Here you go kid, don’t want you chafing.”

Peter grabbed the tube and looked at it curiously. “Just rub some on, okay I can do that,” he replied easily before hurrying out of the study. His jeans were really rubbing him, the wrong way. 

The teenager thankfully made it to his room without bumping into anyone. He sighed softly before closing the door behind him and eagerly kicked off his shoes. He placed the tube of lube on the bed and finally pulled off his jeans with a sigh of relief. He jumped on the bed happily, taking a moment to read the Instructions for the lube just in case. 

Peter leaned back, his hand coming up to grip the middle of his cock. He slid his hand up and down his shaft rhythmically, his breaths getting shallower the faster he did it. He was curious to see some white stuff coming out at the very tip of his penis. But it felt good, he wasn’t worried about it. Tony had said this was fine, that it was normal.

He breathed a bit deeper, his lower back arching out unconsciously as he found his perfect speed. Pumping his cock up and down, the teen sped up his pace more. He could feel, a rush of need coursing through him, and had no idea what it meant but he wasn’t about to stop now. Peter whined in the back of his throat, his free hand reaching over to grab his Stark phone. 

Tony had said he had his permission to look up dirty videos. But the 15 year old wasn’t sure what to look for. Remembering what a few boys had said in the locker room, he typed it into google. He clicked on the first video that popped up, immediately pressing play. He could feel the stirrings In his lower abdomen. 

Was this the prize he had been warned about? Spreading his legs a bit wider, he took his hand and sped up the pace, unconsciously keeping pace with them in the video. Peter wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but when it finally did, he was unprepared to say the least.

He found himself gasping suddenly as his stomach clenched a few times before he saw stars. He laid back on the bed, eyes closing for a brief moment as his body jerked in the throes of his orgasm. He opened then quickly however so he could watch in awe as spurts of white landed onto his stomach. That had felt amazing, and he closed his eyes again to relax. He didn’t even notice nor hear the knock on his door before it opened. 

Steve found himself choking on spit of all things, his body half in and half out of the boy’s bedroom. “Peter, what the hell are you doing?” He asked carefully.

Peter gave him a goofy smile, as he came back from the throws of his very first orgasm. It had felt amazing, he just wished it hadn’t been interrupted by Steve of all people. “Jerking off,” he answered honestly, he was so relaxed. How had he missed out on this?

Steve gave him a scandalized look, but refused to come any closer into the room. “That is not okay, do you not know the consequences of doing that?” Steve asked in disbelief, flabbergasted that Peter would do this.

“Uh no, what are you talking about?” Peter asked in confusion. Steve was not making sense, especially post orgasm. He just wanted to go to sleep, so he hoped Steve left him alone soon.

“You’ll go blind Peter, everyone knows that,” Steve said matter of factly.

“No, that’s not true, that’s definitely not true,” Peter told him seriously, moving the blanket to cover himself.

“Do you have the reasonings to prove that? Everyone in the Catholic Church knows that,” Steve told him seriously.

“No that’s just something they say to stop the kids from doing it. Theres no scientific evidence that jerking off will make you go blind. Even if the white stuff hits your eye,”Peter said proudly, so grateful to Tony in that moment. 

“Right, I’m going to go talk to Tony,” Steve said slowly, trying to legit process what he had just been told. Tony would know whether or not he was right or if Peter was. And if Peter was, then he himself had some exploring he needed to do. 

“Kay, can you tell him I’m going to sleep?” Peter asked tiredly.

“Yes, but make sure you wash your hands,” Steve said with a shake of his head before he closed the door. Sighing softly the Super soldier went to find Tony, it was apparent that he still had much to know about this new but old world.


End file.
